the_game_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Zumitsu
Zumitsu appeared during a Special Event along with Valleria Anastasia. Anomaly had merged Zumitsu and Valleria together to create Merged Zumitsu, which 5th and Gurra had to defeat his three merged forms. Now, he simply watches over Valleria, ensuring she doesn't destroy any more Planets or entire Realms. He is one of the very few remaining beings left of his race. Appearance Zumitsu: God of Justice (Present) Zumitsu has a slim overall build, whilst also being tall, taller than Yuki. He wears ancient Arkaranoid battle armour that's been transformed into a durable but flexible outfit for him to be able to move in. The armour has silver rectangular rounded plates with golden lining covering his forearms like cloth gauntlets as well as his legs. He wears a black turtle neck "Jumpsuit" which consists of long sleeves as well as long pants. There is a single button at the turtle neck which can be unbuttoned to then unravel the whole outfit. Over the Arkaranoid Jumpsuit he wears a sleeveless dark grey tunic along with a white sash that hangs down his left side. Zumitsu also wears white boots with pointed ends. He wears earrings he refers to as "Tokens from The Harvest" which are two small red crystal earrings. Being an Arkaranoid, his skin is naturally green although his eyes aren't black like the rest of his race, they are a light grey instead. While most Arkaranoids have messier longer hair, Zumitsu has white spiked hair protruding up from his head, forming various organised spikes around one larger centre spike. He also has 2 specific spikes that fall down on either side of his eyes, the right spike being longer than the left. While he doesn't have them constantly following him, Zumitsu will bring up a single large sigil hovering behind his back to show to those around him that he is a God. Merged Zumitsu (Merged with Valleria Anastasia) Merged Zumitsu looks mostly the same as his original form, with the exception of his earrings turning pink as well as his right front hair spike turning pink entirely. His eyes were also a bright baby pink in this form. His Ancient Sigils had become a mix of both his single sigil as well as Valleria's group of sigils, to make the ultimate Ancient Sigil, capable of destroying entire Planets with a single large energy ball. Zumitsu X (Merged Zumitsu Phase 2) Zumitsu X looks the same as Merged Zumitsu with some minor differences, such as his actual Godly aura being visible to mortals (While it is normally white, it is black in this form.) His pupils have shrunk in size, as he has a wide smile stuck on his expression. This form is able to release a lot of power rapidly, being seen as a more chaotic form. A single energy ball would be capable of destroying several nearby Planets and Moons in this form. Zumitsu Pure (Merged Zumitsu Phase 3) Zumitsu Pure's aura has returned to being white, as his pupils have also returned to being their normal size. In this form, the Sigils have expanded in size as 2 more have formed. Time and Space. Zumitsu Pure could arguably be one of the most powerful beings in The gAME as he is completely immune to all attacks whether it's Physical or Magical. Because he is a God, he cannot be erased, despite working against the very Gods themselves. In this form Zumitsu is capable of lightly moving his wrist to creates tears and rips in Space itself, often appearing as broken glass in thin air. Which when actually broken or opened, lead to black nothingness, killing anything that enters it instantly. Even Gods. A charged energy blast would be capable of creating a Distortion, one that would require many years to restore. The Players managed to defeat him, by giving Sebastian enough time to travel through all the Realities to find Mute. Who then split Zumitsu and Valleria back into their separate forms. Powers and Abilities Arkaranoid Will Zumitsu is from an ancient alien race known as Arkaranoids. These aliens are humanoids with green skin and white hair, known for their unfaltering spirit when it comes to competition or war, also known for their incredibly strict law system. Despite this very will to continue fighting for their race, it is what almost brought their race to extinction. There are very few Arkaranoids left in the Universe, Zumitsu is one of them. Zumitsu believes it is up to him to continue his race's existence in The Universe, no matter the cost. Upon being summoned by the Gods to aid them, he accepted, becoming the God of Justice. While he does follow their commands and orders, he does have a deep desire to return his race back to it's roots when it used to thrive across The Universe. No matter the cost. Godly Power Ever since Zumitsu became a God, he had gained the strength and powers of a God. Being immortal to attacks made by mortals as well as being able to strike back with immense strength. Strength used to be Zumitsu's flaw as intellect was his strong suit before becoming a god, now he believes he has become "Perfect." Ancient Sigils Zumitsu is one of the few Gods to have access to Ancient Sigils, although different to Valleria's Sigils. He has one single sigil that appears on his back upon being ready to act on those that have brought "Injustice" to The Universe. He has access to a wide range of Godly abilities that at first may seem like magic, but are completely different. Attacks from the Ancient Sigils cannot be deflected, reflected or absorbed in any way by magic users. While Mana can be used to create a shield to temporarily withstand Zumitsu's attacks, it can never counter-attack like you would normally be able to if it was a magic attack. The Ancient Sigils can not only create beams or pure Godly energy or discs of Godly energy, it has the ability to affect Planets and other objects in Space, such as Moons or Meteorites. Personality Zumitsu keeps to himself, when he does speak, it's usually out of spite or to show-off his superior intellect. While he does stay as calm as he possibly can, he will lash out violently if his own sense of Justice is questioned. Ideals Zumitsu simply wishes to bring his race back to it's previously thriving state. No matter the cost. History You best read on, mortal. Trivia * Zumitsu believes everyone around him is always constantly judging him by his green skin. As his race doesn't show up as often as it used to thousands of years ago. * Zumitsu is one of the few beings able to simply traverse Planets, Realms, Dimensions, Universes and even Realities at will. Although he no longer does so after The Gods had banned him from using this ability ever since he used it to travel to Universe 3, Earth. * Zumitsu only works for The Gods as they provide him a place for his little sister, Shozamu, to stay whilst simultaneously being protected. * Zumitsu's full name is quite extensive, as Arkaranoids usually have extensive last names. Fully typed out, his full name is "Zumitsu Rankosanaimirohdoranzamu." Category:Characters Category:Story 1